knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1921.
PROLETNJA NOĆ Sve neko kucka ti'o Na okno srca mog, Kô citira drhti glas mio Pun zlata zorinog. Slavuj! Šta tražiš druže? Meseca sjaj? Proleća zvezde i ruže? Srebrni potok i gaj? O, beži, beži, moj znanče, Jer ovde zime je kut - Sve moje cvetne naranče Vihor je pokidô ljut. Sve je tu pusto, i sve je Vrtove pokrio led - Svrh sneg veje, I dršće jorgovan bled. TEMA Urednik mi piše: on bi pesmu hteo, Pa po sobi hodam s rukama u džepu, Smišljam. Šta bih počô? Noć, mesec i stepu Gde s kopljem na belcu juri konjik smeo? Il' da tražim temu u dnu srca, gde je Negda bilo puno bašta i fontana, A sad groblja ćute ispod suhih grana I s prašinom snega samo vetar veje? Ili da opišem Srba i Hrvata Jedinstvo i slogu?... Kako budna oka Stojimo na straži i kô slepa stoka Svi gonimo sreću sa našijeh vrata?... Kako se Srbija, da bi bila s bratom, U temelje bratstva uzidala sama? Kako s njenog bleska sa nas ode tama, Pa sad braća na nju bacaju se blatom? Neću. To je tužno... Ja ću druge građe Potražiti. Idem na prozor. Po putu Ima hrpa tema i u svakom kutu I kraju Mostara po koja se nađe. Eno, moj komšija, što već u svanuće Galami, pred svojim dućanom na panju Ispečenu ovcu raseca i na nju Sve zove i viče: "Vruće meso, vruće!" Jednome seljaku, tu odmah, na sredi Mosta, pod bremenom drva pao; Rasulo se bilje, stari seljak stao, Gleda neće li mu ko pomoć' u bedi. Mimo nj neko dete, što mu rita gruba S leđa visi, nosi, peva nešto, I u dno šakom tako vešto, Hitajući česmi, kô uz doboš buba. Onamo na uglu, pred krčmom "Tri Leje", Neka žena leži pjana, a sve jače Mrljavo i bledo njeno dete plače, Majku zove, a svet gleda pa se smeje... Na raskršću, eno, kraj zgrbljene babe, Sa drvenom nogom stoji jedan slepi, Svira - bolje: prosi. Negda "heroj lepi" Što je oslobađô nas ružne i slabe... Nad rekom, gde guču zore cele, Vidim Vidim ispod sviju Prozora mu uskih penju se i viju Slatkovine bronze crvene i bele; Iz prozora srednjeg, u odelu što je Kô kô sazreo na grani Jedna cura maše, a njeni Sevaju i siplju zapaljene boje. Eno i Pothumlja starog, u I puteljak vidim vijugav i beo, Kuda sam se na breg sa Dučićem peo I sa njime čekô na Maru... Eto hrpa slika, eto hrpa tema, Pa sad treba sesti i pisati samo... No čekaću veče i otići tamo U kraj reke, gde nikoga nema. Kada zvezde planu i po tihoj Razlije se bela mesečeva Ona će mi doći iz gustoga grma - Moja sa harfom u ruci. Kao blesak lepe i kraljevske krune Sva će ona sjati, i sa mnom uz reku Sesti će da meni, umornom čoveku, Srce krepi pesmom i zvucima strune. Slušaću je strasno, neka slatku česmu Svojih trila slije u dno duše moje - To će biti tema... Sa čarobne boje Njenih reči željnu ugrabiću pesmu. STARI SEJAČ Ovamo, deco! Za rala i Pred nama njive neorane stoje, Puste, bez ploda, bez lepote svoje, A korov, eno, pao na sve strane. Gledajte: svuda, kao više groba, Svrh njih se kobni gavranovi krile; A mi svi nemi, kô trupine gnjile, Slušamo kako grakće ta grdoba. O deco, gde su vaše ruke? Gde je Vaš polet? Gde je ona vatra stara, Što svetla dela i čudesa stvara, I jedro zrnje po brazdama seje? Zar više nema uzornoga sveta, Što s bola dršće kada zemlja plače Plesniva, sparna, puna grube drače, I bez ijednog lovora i cveta? Greh je to, deco. Zar u senci hlada Ležite mirno oprućenih ruka? Ustajte, neka sa polja i Odjekne snova svetla pesma rada! Ovamo, deco! Za rala i Pred nama njive neorane stoje, Puste, bez ploda, bez lepote svoje, A korov, eno, pao na sve strane. TEŽAKU Kako li je sveta kaplja što se sliva S tvog čela i topi brazde tvojih Gledaj kako od nje zlatno more biva I šumi pod svetlim dlanom božji' ruka. Šumi tiho, blago, more tvoga klasja, Sabrate i druže, bolji od svih drugih... U nimbusu sunca ono tebi zasja Iz oblaka muka i napora dugih. Poj i hvali oca blagodeti svete, Sa dna duše tvoje nek molitve lete - Kô da si u času pričesnoga hleba. Gle klasove kako gladi božja ruka! Gle kô carska kruna kako trepti I peva pod plavim šatorima neba! PUTNIČKA PESMA S prelomljenim kopljem sve lutam po svetu, I oči mi jošte ne videše metu: Oaze su moje trošni Slatke urme grki suharci na grani. Proleće je moje vejavica snega I sumorna pesma kukavice s brega; Večeri i zore: oblaci bez duge, Noći: crne jame i kolevke tuge. Sve su moje crkve blede, Sarkofazi gnjili i krstače sede; Sve molitve grubi smeh truba, Grč i stisak pesti i škrguti zuba. Samo jednom sreću na putu sam sreo, Kad me njene duše osu beo... Posle toga stenu, gde se trnje vije, Nikad više sunce, ogrejalo nije... S prelomljenim kopljem sve lutam po svetu, No još oči moje ne videše metu: Oaze su moje trošni Slatke urme grki suharci na grani. ŽIVOT Neprestano slušam vapaj kô sa groba: Svi su naši dani bede teške ploče; Kako li bi rado pošli tamo, oče, Gde prestaje svaka patnja i tegoba! Večni, kada bi se smilovati hteo, I kada bi želje moga srca znao, Ti me nikad ne bi na nebesa zvao, Ja na veki veka svoj bih šator peo Ovde pokraj reke života i dana, Sve grleći lepe ispod grana... I kada mi srce zlim strelama rane, Bol bi prošô samo kad se širom Raspe sjajni iz tvojijeh ruka I kap zlatna sunca na me toplo kane. JESENJE STROFE Ja te nađoh kao jednu baštu, koju Obasiplje drago kamenje fontana, Pa sve ptice svoje pustih da ti poju Među i vencima grana. Moje su se čežnje nihale na svili U granama tvojim, gde plod rudi mio; Moje čaše tvoji ljiljani su bili, Iz kojih sam vino vrele strasti pio. Ali jesen stiže uz vihore slepe, Pa jabuke tvoje i sve dunje lepe Otkide i sjajne cvetove ti strese... Pobegoše ptice... Bašta osta sama... Vaj, kô grobni venci sada svele rese Vise svrh mrtvijeh česama. DANILU ILIĆU I NJEGOVIM DRUGOVIMA Sokoli sivi, vi beste oluje Što nose vesti sunčanijeh dana, Gde ćemo jednom slušati slavuje U gordom cvetu zavičajnih grana. S visina vaših sleteli su beli Anđeli, svuda trubama da jave: Nedelje svetle i vidike plave, I u hram bratstva skupe narod celi. Iz vaših srca - iz vulkana živih Izbiše vatre velike i lepe, Kô zora rana svrh sivih. I sva se srca ogrejaše bona, I u tamnice studene i klete Sleprša pesma spasovdanskih zvona. MESEČINA Noć. Moj konjic pase. Tiho ribnjak sniva I trstike šapću. Ćuk ćuče daleko. Srebro mesečine sedefno i meko Topi se, i lije sa vrbinih griva. I u svakoj kaplji što na cveće kane Ja udare čujem srca koja čeznu, Tajnu setu, ljubav silnu, neopreznu, Šum krvi i požar slatke strasti rane. I mladosti svoje odbegnulo leto Ja vidim gde snova vraća mi se... Eto Mojih lete, meni stižu same Sa harfom u ruci... I dok ponoć brodi I sedefne kapi kucaju po vodi, Iz nedara lepih siplju na me...